


Coming Home

by Sassysugar



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: All people in here are real except James, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made James up and I love him, I'm Bad At Tagging, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysugar/pseuds/Sassysugar
Summary: Karlie goes to see her girl...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr as a fic based on the Nashville show.
> 
> It's rated mature due to future chapters..
> 
> This hasn't been beta-read so any and all mistakes are mine!
> 
> .The ending is abrupt, but there will be more, at some point when I stop being sleep deprived, hope you like it so far! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos, it feeds my writer soul :)

”Miss Kloss,” one of the tour-specific additions to Taylor’s security team – so new that Karlie doesn’t recognize him by name –  calls in greeting, “I was told to bring you right to Taylor after the show, please come right this way.”

“Thank you, it’s Karlie, by the way.” She says with a smile before turning to her sisters and Abigail, raising her eyebrows in an unspoken question. Kristine just smiles and mouths “ _go!_ ” at her over the noise filling the stadium even now, long after Taylor left the stage.

“We’ll see you later,” Kariann agrees and Kimby smiles, “say hi to Taylor,” she says, nudging Karlie towards the man still standing by the door, waiting patiently.

Karlie hugs all of her sisters in quick succession, before wrapping her arms around Abigail too, “It was so nice to see you again, Abi!” She grins down at the redhead who smiles back radiantly, “You too, give Taylor a hug from me and tell her I’ll see her later!”  

“Will do!” Karlie promises and with that she turns to leave, giddy at the prospect of finally getting to see her girl after weeks apart.

As they walk down the hall the new guy smiles over his shoulder, “it’s nice to finally meet you, Karlie; I’m James.” Before she can say anything in the vein of small talk James speaks again, “This stadium is _huge_ , but I think I’ve finally figured out  how to get to Miss. Swi-um… _Taylor’s_ room without getting too lost, not that it would be a problem if she needed me, I’d get to her quick, Mi- _Taylor_ is completely safe with me and so are you!” Karlie smiles to herself, this guy really is new, so new that he still catches himself in an old habit of formality, one Karlie knows for a fact Taylor tells all her security to dispose of their first day on the job.

“These places can be really confusing,” Karlie agrees helpfully, clearly this guy is a nervous talker, kind of a weird trait to have in his line of work, but she finds herself wanting to put him at ease.

People tend to get nervous around her, not to mention around Taylor and sometimes Karlie has to remind herself _why_ , remind herself just who Taylor is to other people, people who don’t know her, people to whom she’s just _The Taylor Swift_.

Tonight however, no such reminder is necessary, not after having stood front and center and witnessed the power Taylor holds over a stadium of people, of course she’s seen it many times before by now, but each time it…Well, it doesn’t _surprise_ her, because she knows just how good Taylor is at her job, but even after all this time it always blows her mind to be present for the magic. The sort of effortless way in which Taylor talks to a crowd of thousands as if it’s a one-on-one conversation, the second nature with which she strums a guitar or plays a piano as if they were extensions of her body, as naturally a part of her as her voice, the voice that is capable of hitting the highest of notes and also of sending shivers down Karlie’s spines with the lowest of whispers, meant for her ears only…

The rest of the way she maintains a light, comfortable conversation with James and by the end of it he’s even laughing, a lot less nervous,. Truth be told though, Karlie hasn’t been paying attention to what’s been said, her thoughts are…elsewhere.

Mainly they’ve been on kissing.

 Everything about Taylor is _so_ kissable, from her gorgeous locks of wild hair, light and sunny like summer, to her classically red lips, warm, soft and full.

Karlie’s thoughts wander from the lips to hands and fingers she remembers all over her the last time they saw each other in New York, weeks ago and then here they are, suddenly. At the white door marked with Taylor’s name.

 James gives Karlie a last, far more relaxed smile and lets her know him and the others will be right down the hall before waltzing off. Karlie isn’t fooled though, James and the team may be out of sight, but they’re never too far, it’s like he said, Taylor’s safe with them and with her, always.

Karlie swallows, nervous suddenly for some inexplicable reason and then she realizes it isn’t nerves; it’s excitement. Behind this door is Taylor, _her_ Taylor and for the next half an hour or so Karlie will have her all to herself, finally.

She steps inside a brightly lit room, making up for what it’s lacking in windows with fluorescent lights.  The walls are white, the floor a light gray, it looks rather sterile, but not unpleasant.

To the right is a huge gray couch flanked on one side by a huge potted plant and on the other by a mini fridge containing Taylor’s usual diet coke and white wine.

To the left there’s a makeup table and a huge mirror. Karlie smiles briefly at her own reflection and considers going to join Taylor immediately, but shower isn’t running, instead the incessant humming of a hairdryer can be heard from the small bathroom, meaning Taylor will be with her shortly. So instead Karlie plops down on the couch to wait.

Not even a minute later Taylor emerges, hair dry and lightly fluffy, lips the trademark shade of red that matches Karlie’s tonight and wearing a see-through spotted top with black details underneath and matching jeans. Karlie stands up immediately and opens her arms wide, there’s joyous laughter in the air and she isn’t sure if it’s her or Taylor, maybe both.

“ _Baby_!” Taylor exclaims in that soft, warm voice that is especially for Karlie, specifically hers. Then before Karlie can speak Taylor is in her arms and her lips have crashed onto Karlie’s.

The kiss is deep, wet, starved and tastes of toothpaste and the aftermath of show-induced adrenaline, maybe there’s a slight hint of a summery wine too? Karlie isn’t sure, but she knows it tastes like Taylor and like coming home after weeks away, it just tastes _right_.

Finally, they pull apart for air and grin at each other, wide grins, stupid, giddy, ridiculous grins.

 Taylor’s hand cups Karlie’s cheek and brushes some stray blonde hair out of the way. Karlie’s hands are still on Taylor’s hips and she leans her forehead against the singer’s and  takes a shaky breath, swallows and stares, still grinning. They stand like that for a while, arms around each other, smiling broadly and then Taylor speaks.

“Hi,” she says, slightly out of breath and running her hand down Karlie’s cheek, pressing another briefer kiss to her lips, smiling into it.

“Hi!” Karlie responds and pulls Taylor in against her waist, raising her phone above their heads, “smile for Tree!” She giggles and snaps a couple of quick photos, wanting to get the reunion-selfie they promised Taylor’s publicist out of the way.

“That was quick, say what you will, but Karlie Kloss doesn’t waste any time!” Taylor says and Karlie shakes her head and pulls her girlfriend in for a tight hug.

It’s right having Taylor in her arms again; she’s missed the feel of the shorter girl’s form pressed against her. She buries her face in Taylor’s locks and breaths in the aroma of the familiar flowery shampoo.

“I was supposed to give you this from Abi, too and tell you she’ll see you in Rep Room later.” Karlie explains into Taylor’s hair and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head before pulling away slightly to look at the girl in her arms.

“Oh,” Taylor teases, “the kiss is from Abi too?”

“Nope, that’s from me.” Karlie smiles, “we’re done with the mandatory favors now, from here on out it’s just you and me.” Taylor giggles a little.

 “I like the sound of that…”  

 “How was the show, did everyone have fun?” She asks then and Karlie nods.

“ _So much_ fun!” She confirms enthusiastically.

 “You were _amazing_ as always, Princess!”

“Aww, thank you, that’s so nice of you to say.” Taylor says in a flat tone, completely unlike her previous one, her dry humor seeping through her genuine elation.

Karlie swats her ass to snap her out of it, “you know you rock!” She says feigning an eye roll and Taylor smiles coyly; grabbing Karlie’s hand before she can pull it back too far, Taylor laces their fingers in a slightly awkward position behind her back. Her eyes go a few shades darker as she meets Karlie’s green ones and she smirks. The sudden mischievous burn in Taylor’s gaze steals Karlie’s breath for a moment.

“I’ve missed your hands on me.” The singer admits, guiding Karlie’s hand back up to her ass and holding it firmly in place for a moment before letting go and leaning up to kiss her again.  Karlie answers the kiss eagerly, parting her lips and letting Taylor’s tongue in. She bites it slightly, which draws a light groan from Taylor.

 They kiss for a few more moments and then Taylor’s greedy lips find Karlie’s neck and she runs her mouth up the length of it, lingering to half kiss half nibble at the younger girl’s pulse point, causing Karlie to gasp quietly. That’s going to leave a mark and the knowledge of that, of it being Taylor’s intention to mark Karlie as hers is almost enough to make the model soak through her underwear.

“ _Baby_ ,” she sighs and it comes out half as a moan, “I-I missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Taylor hums against her neck, “I meant what I sang you know, you’re taking this off…”

“Oh,” Karlie teases in Taylor’s ear, “but that’s not the dress I was promised…”

“It doesn’t matter what I wear around you, Sunshine” Taylor admits huskily, her hands finding their way underneath Karlie’s t-shirt, her touch making the taller girl shiver, “I still want it off, the sooner the better.” As she says the last part she curls her fingers and runs her nails down Karlie’s back…

A shrill noise cuts through the air and they both jump slightly before realizing, it’s the alarm on Taylor’s phone.

“You have a meet n greet to get to, sweetie,” Karlie says, “too be continued?”

Taylor shakes her head and silences her phone.

“Let them wait, I want you… _Now._ ” She says simply and Karlie smirks,

“As much as I’d like that we definitely don’t have time, security will be here any minute.”

“Okay,” Taylor says, a calculating undertone to her defeat, “I’m going, but only because you’re making me and I’m gonna need you to make that up for me…” Taylor whispers this softly, warm breath on Karlie’s neck, “ _so, are you coming home with me tonight?_ ”

With a soft growl Karlie spins them around and pushes Taylor against the wall, taking the phone out of her hands and shoving it back into the back pocket of her jeans. When Taylor tries to reach out and touch Karlie again she grips Taylor’s hands, resolutely elevating them above the shorter girl’s head, wrists held in place just a little too tightly by eager hands that Karlie now realizes hasn’t been on her girl in far too long.

Then they’re kissing again, rougher than before, it’s sloppy now, impatient.

Karlie bites Taylor’s bottom lip, half to tease and half to get even for the mark she doesn’t need a mirror to know Taylor left on her neck.

 

The singer whimpers a little against her girlfriend’s lips and not knowing whether it’s from the slight pain of the bite or the gravitational pull of their physical proximity causes Karlie smirk. Taylor presses herself against Karlie, wanting to get as close as possible, she struggles for a second to get her hands free, wanting to touch, be touched...

 

“Please, come home with me tonight…” She tries again and it’s less of a teasing, smug question and more of an earnest plea now.

There’s a polite knock on the door and Karlie can see Taylor swallow in frustration.

 “Karlie,” she urges and the model nods, “I’ll be waiting in your bed…” She promises smugly and Taylor smiles.

 “Good, because someone’s gonna need to fuck all this post-show tension out of me.” She says it  as innocently as if they were discussing the weather, but Karlie can feel her own glare intensify, “ _Princess_ ,” she says sternly, blowing Taylor a last kiss as the singer walks towards the door, “ _watch_ your mouth and do something about that lipstick of yours…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlie welcomes Taylor home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here’s the second and final chapter, finally!
> 
> Karlie tops here, but personally I’m a firm believer that they switch and I think Taylor’s Rep lyrics back this up somewhat…Anyway, I love Top!Taylor, I’d love to write her someday, so send me prompts for that if you want!
> 
> Before anyone says anything, yes, Taylor calls Karlie “Sir” in this, we’re doing titles now. It’s Sir and Princess. I kinda like the gender-fuck of calling a woman Sir and besides, Boyfriend Karlie™ AmIrite, ladies?
> 
> As usual I ask you to please not read this if you don’t like fanfiction about real people, but an extra stern warning on this since it includes sexual content in reference to actual individuals and all that…Please and thank you!
> 
> TW: Brief mentions of anxiety, stalkers and general unease around the Piano Incident™ at the Nashville Show…Crude language, (very light) BDSM-elements and um, smut in general…I guess….?
> 
> This hasn’t been beta-read so it’s all my fault lol

 

* * *

 

Taylor doesn’t spend much time in her Nashville home these days seeing as her and Karlie prefer to think of their New York apartment as homebase. She’s kept the other houses around the country mostly because she _can_ and because having the luxury of staying in comfort when travelling as frequently as she does is convenient.

She’s never actually given the matter much thought and  it’s not until she steps inside that the singer becomes aware just _how_ unfamiliar the four walls around her have come to feel since she was here last.

She’d assured James and the others she’d be fine going in for the night on her own, but as she steps into the quiet residence a wave of unease hits her. The house is just a little too dark, too cold...There was a time, – before Karlie – when Taylor spent most of her time here and now it doesn’t feel like _home_ the way it used to.

 _Weird,_ she thinks to herself as she turns on the light to dispel at least most of the feeling, _Karlie should’ve made it here long before me_ …

As she kicks off her high-heeled shoes she tries to ignore that – for the briefest of moments – her mind flashes back to the stage, where she sits at the piano, her back turned to approaching footsteps.

 _Imagined_ , she reminds herself sternly, they were nothing more than a product of her mind, _this_ time…

Hugging herself tightly (maybe to keep the cold at bay, or perhaps the onset of sudden, unpleasant thoughts) Taylor walks hurriedly down the hall towards the stairs, deciding to wait for her girlfriend upstairs.

This isn’t exactly the welcome she’d been expecting, but since it is technically _her_ house maybe _she_ should be the one to welcome others into _her_ bedroom, anyway?

 _Others…_? She almost laughs at the notion of anyone but Karlie being welcome in there, but as soon as she puts her foot on the upper landing any trace of amusement dies in her throat.

On the table in the dim hallway there is an assortment of white candles, all lit and casting beautiful, shadowy light on the brightly painted walls. The nervous chuckle that almost found its way out of Taylor’s mouth on orders from her anxious brain melts into a genuine, elated smile, _Karlie_.

 _I’ll be waiting in your bed…_ She kept her word. Of course she did, she always does.

When she all but bursts into the bedroom Taylor’s met by a blonde head poking out from the opening of what is clearly a fort built out of sheets.

Karlie has taken a large sheet and somehow fastened it to each bedpost, effectively building a roof. On top of the roof there are more sheets hanging down over the openings on each side of the bed, doors.

There are no sources of light in the room spare for more candles on each of the two bedside tables and when Taylor looks down she finally notices she’s walking on a path of yellow rose petals leading all the way out of the room.

 _Yellow_. Meaning _friendship_ , Taylor finds herself laughing at that. F _riendship,_ because tonight was the rebirth of their public friendship.

Karlie who has now washed off her red lipstick grins at Taylor from her fort and the shine in her eyes beckons Taylor closer, before even having the conscious thought to approach the other woman Taylor’s legs are walking her towards the bed.

 Karlie’s sitting slightly awkwardly on her heels; the fort is clearly way too small for the gorgeous giraffe of a woman and Taylor might’ve laughed if she wasn’t so genuinely touched. As she gets close enough Karlie grabs her hand and drags her the last of the way, pulling her down to eye-level for a kiss.

“Karls, what on earth are you doing?”

Karlie chuckles softly as they pull back from each other’s lips and she smiles with her whole face.

“Building a fort under the covers, like you said you wanted…” She says and Taylor can’t stop the wide grin engulfing all of her face.

“Technically I _sang_ it.” She corrects and Karlie glares.

   “Someone asked for a post-show-fuck; if you don’t get all smug we’ll _see_ what we can do about that now that I’ve got you all to myself....” She says all this matter-of-factly and at first the vulgar words seem out of place in the romantic context of the candles, flowers and fort, but then Taylor remembers those are her own words from earlier tonight.  She spots the mark she left on Karlie’s neck and all at once her body remembers wanting and craving. At once her pussy tightens, pulsating in time with her heartbeat, reminding her just how wet Karlie managed to get her before the most inconvenient and longest Meet and Greet of Taylor’s career.

_Princess, watch your mouth…_

At that very thought of Karlie’s response Taylor feels her underwear wetting, almost soaking her inner thigh in the process. She briefly bites her lip to stop the plea building up in her throat as it becomes apparent to her just how _long_ it has been.

_Touch me…Please, just touch me…_

Seeing the effect her words are already having Karlie smiles darkly.

“Seeing as you had your way with me in New York you wouldn’t mind if I called the shots tonight, would you?” Breathlessly Taylor shakes her head, she wouldn’t mind.

She’s half expecting Karlie to pull her into the bed now, but the dark gleam in those intoxicating green eyes are back, this is a game and it has just begun.

“Not half as insistent as usual  to be in charge, there really _must_ be a lot of that post-show tension needing to be sorted out, would you like that?” Nodding this time Taylor almost whines, roles established…can they get to it already?

“Use your words next time, okay?” It’s soft, but it is a command and Taylor swallows the built up lust and impatience that seems to have gotten stuck in her  throat and manages to produce something that sounds like “Yes, Sir.”

Satisfied with the response Karlie continues, “Now Princess, this is _my_ fort, my fort, my rules, correct?”

“That’s fair.” Taylor confirms.

“Okay, so there’s only one rule: there are no clothes allowed in this fort, _strip_.”

Holding back a smug little smirk Taylor observes Karlie’s famished eyes following her every move as she slowly does as she’s told. 

 _I already gave you a show tonight…_ She elects not to unleash that sass as she slowly discards the clothing, daring to tease just enough to avoid getting herself in trouble.

“Oh, one more thing, Princess…” Karlie says and her voice is soft with a dangerous edge yet again as she calls Taylor over with the curl of a finger.

“Anything, Sir.” Taylor promises hurriedly and swallows thickly, her head is swimming with lust and she doesn’t understand. _Why is she still talking? Why isn’t her mouth busy with other, far better things?_

The way Karlie’s eyes light up makes Taylor’s brain hum with endorphins though, Karlie isn’t saying it, but her Princess knows what that look means, _good girl_.

Taylor managed to make Sir proud of her and the warmth that finds its way into the pit of her stomach is almost worth the wait, it pays to be good, after all.

“There’s a secret password.” Karlie finally reveals and Taylor gets it at once, Karlie is checking to see that she remembers their safe word, she probably isn’t planning to do anything unexpected, but always better safe…

“Cookies…?” Taylor tries and it’s half a question, but Karlie grins and rolls over to the side to make room. “Good girl…” She speaks this time and Taylor smiles as she enters their castle, “you know me, I’m not a bad girl, but-“ before she can finish the sentence Karlie has her pinned down to the mattress the model’s hands are on either side of Taylor’s breasts and her lips are on her neck as the taller girl intertwine their legs.

 _“But sometimes you let me do bad things to you…”_ Karlie breaths against Taylor’s skin and the sensation is warm and titillating.

“ _Uh-huh_ …” the singer sighs into the open-mouthed kiss Karlie plants on her lips. They kiss briefly, too briefly for Taylor’s tastes (she barely has time to tangle her hands in Karlie’s hair)  and then the woman on top half licks, half kisses her way down Taylor’s throat, the side of her neck and then finally, her chest.

Karlie’s warm, wet mouth close around Taylor’s hard nipple. She jerks her hips upwards on pure instinct and gasps softly when Karlie gently pushes her back down, letting the indiscretion slide without comment

Instead her mouth finds its way back to its previous place. She kisses her way around it, teeth grazing slightly, until she finally flicks her tongue over and around the pink nipple, before turning her attention to the second one and as she bites down on it Taylor cries out, unable to keep quiet anymore and oh-so-glad security is safely out of earshot in the guesthouse.

She finds herself running her nails down Karlie’s upper back in response to the stimulation, mostly to keep herself from going crazy with want, simply an attempt to busy her hands. To her dismay Karlie growls disapprovingly in her ear at once.

“Did I say you could touch?”

“N-no, Sir, I’m so-“ she starts, afraid Karlie’s going to stop, but instead the model just grabs the older girl’s wrists in a fashion similar to what she did in the dressing room earlier and slams Taylor’s hands down above her head.

Her first instinct is to twist out of the grip as Karlie’s breasts are right above Taylor’s lips, close enough to touch, kiss. She _wants_ to touch, wants to touch Karlie back, make her feel as good as Taylor feels, but she knows the much stronger woman won’t let her break the grip.

“ _No touching_ , not unless I say so; okay, Princess?” Karlie’s teasing, she’s smug and Taylor finds herself wanting to shut her up, make her moan, scream, beg, like last time…But she did agree it was Karlie’s turn and truth be told she’s intrigued enough to wonder where this is going.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I won’t touch you; I just wanted to make you feel good.” She adds the last part hoping to fall into Karlie’s good graces again.

_Please don’t stop touching me…_

 “If you’re good I just might let you try again in the morning.” She offers and actually does smile.

 _If we have time_ …Taylor thinks to herself, but quickly chases the thought from her mind, she doesn’t want to think of parting right now, she wants to be in the moment and soon enough Karlie makes it damn near impossible not to be.

 Taylor nods, wanting to get this over with.

“Words.”

“Okay, no touching…”

Finally happy now, Karlie kisses her way down Taylor’s chest and stomach and the shorter girl writhes underneath her.

“Why can’t I touch you?” She asks and it comes out as half a moan as she grips the sheet instead, grounding herself without physical contact.

Karlie runs her fingers down Taylor’s side in response and the blonde bucks her hips upwards yet again in almost violent response to the touch. _Because I said so_ is left unsaid, but hanging in the air.

“ _Still, Princess_.”

“Mhmm, yes, Sir…” She agrees breathlessly as she remembers her place and Karlie trails fingers down Taylor’s upper thighs. The nails curl, biting down occasionally to leave slight, pink scratches behind.

 _She’s marking me…_ Taylor thinks and almost cries out again, more in frustration this time as wet soaks the sheets underneath her. She twists a little to get _some_ friction and at once there’s a guarding hand on a hip bone.

_Still…_

Then, _finally_ so suddenly that Taylor almost jumps Karlie runs a warm hand up her girl’s inner thigh and the soft gasp that escapes the model at this speaks for itself, she didn’t know.

“You-“ Karlie starts and the same kind of thick desire that has previously only obstructed Taylor’s speech tonight seems present in her tone.

“You’re _so wet_ …”

“Yes,” Taylor says, triumphant suddenly, “and you are a fucking tease, _Sir_.” She adds the title almost mockingly, mustering some attitude finally, now that she knows for sure she’s going to get exactly what she wants.

“I-I didn’t know.” Karlie confesses earnestly, seeming to fall out of her dominant role ever so slightly now.

 “How-“ She swallows, tries again, almost too aroused to string a sentence together.

 _Join the club_. Taylor thinks and nearly laughs a maniacal smug laugh.

“…How long?” Karlie asks finally.

“Basically since rehearsals this morning, I’ve been on edge knowing you’d be there, I almost touched before the show…And-and then again in the shower, but-“

“You’re a good girl for me when I ask you to be.” Karlie finishes hoarsely, understanding now and referring the a phone call a week prior when Taylor was specifically asked not to touch herself until Nashville.

_A promise is a promise…_

 “Well Princess, the wait is over, tell me what you want.”

_“I-I…please just-I…I want…“_

“ _Taylor…_ ” A bit of the edge is back in the tone and Taylor swallows her frustration one last time.

“ _Fuck me, Karlie, please_!” She begs now, dropping all titles and Karlie looks up at her, from her new position at the foot of the bed, dark eyes, smug smirk.

“ _You’re beautiful…Spread your legs_.”

 With that Karlie lowers her head down into Taylor’s soaking sex, moaning at the taste. Meanwhile the singer throws her head back against the many pillows at the first contact between tongue and folds, gripping the sheets again and letting out a string of curses.

As she flicks her tongue over Taylor’s hardened clit one of Karlie’s hands lends two of its fingers to the game and Taylor arches into the touch and Karlie moans, softly .The sound almost drives Taylor over the edge.

 _“More, oh, please, baby, please!”_ she’s lost composure to the point that she is no longer at all ashamed of begging and pleading, or mindful of titles, of _anything_ really.  

Karlie seems to have stopped caring as well, obediently she increases the pressure and then curls her fingers until she finds that spot that always makes Taylor scream.

Karlie’s name escapes from Taylor’s lips as if it were more curses, or perhaps a fast, rhythmic prayer.

She lowers her head to the clit, licking and sucking while moving her fingers in circles against that spot. Then Taylor quiets her moans suddenly, she can feel herself tense up, her inner muscles are clenching around Karlie’s fingers. _She is close, already, so close._

Then suddenly the whole world explodes, turns white and there is nothing.

“ _Fuck, Karlie…”_

The tongue on her now overstimulated clit pauses, Taylor’s coming all over Karlie’s fingers with a hoarse scream, tangling her fingers in the sheets again.

_No touching…_

_KarlieKarlieKarlie_

She’s screaming again, but she doesn’t know that, doesn’t know _anything_. Once she finally clenches for the last time, Karlie’s coming too, grinding madly against her own fingers, clit hitting tips insensibly, rhythmically as she lets the sounds of Taylor’s climax push her into her own.

Before Taylor knows what’s going on Karlie has pulled her own long fingers free from both of them and licked them clean. Then out of breath, but all smiles she joins Taylor further up on the bed just in time for the singer’s head to fall back heavily against the pillows, her chest heaving.

Her hands fall lazily onto Karlie’s hips in greeting and she connects their lips briefly, tasting herself on Karlie’s tongue. Then she speaks.

“ _Baby_ -!”

Karlie laughs breathlessly, “I’m glad I could help, welcome home.” She says and Taylor laughs too.

She can’t help but think of her previous feelings; that the house didn’t feel like home.

How stupid she was not to realize that wasn’t any fault of the house, she only felt that way because she thought she was alone, thought Karlie wasn’t home.  
Now as they’re kissing again, tender and deep and now that Karlie’s arms are around her waist like the safest of safety nets Taylor knows she is _home,_ fully completely.

She’s come home, not just to Nashville, but to Karlie. She’s where she belongs in the arms of her Sunshine.

 _“Thank you.”_ She breaths softly against her lover’s lips and Karlie smiles.

 “And thank you so much for the flowers and the candles, _the fort_ …”

“Excuse you,” Karlie interrupts, “it’s a _castle,_ for my princess.” There’s teasing in the tone and Taylor knows the begging will come up later, she blushes, but swallows.

“It’s such an extraordinary castle! _You’re_ extraordinary, _I love you_.” She adds softly, lovingly, in her special Karlie-voice.

“I love you too.” The other woman responds as she cuddles closer, she sounds sleepy now, far away and Taylor kisses her forehead.

 “ _Sweet dreams, Sunshine of mine_.” It’s a whisper, one she’s not expecting Karlie to answer. So when the sleepy girl mumbles “Happy Kaylor reunion, baby.” It’s enough to cause Taylor to laugh, despite her own sleepiness.

The sound of laughter, the safety and familiarity of laughing in each other’s presence is enough to lull them both to sleep. Sleep they do, in the knowledge that they’re home in each other’s arms….

* * *

And then Tay woke up the next morning with a goodbye note from Karlie (who headed to the airport to show off her hickey) and a dope Led Zeppelin t-shirt to wear with her underwear for the rest of the morning.

Haha, no but seriously, thanks for reading this story, hope you enjoyed it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
